


Since We've No Place to Go

by renrenners



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren ruins Christmas, Jearmin secret santa 2015 ftw, M/M, Modern AU, Slight Smut, That's it that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renrenners/pseuds/renrenners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I swear to God Kirschtein, if you're planning on defiling my Armin-"<br/>"Too late. Merry Christmas, Jaeger."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since We've No Place to Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [urdchama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/urdchama/gifts).



> My contribution to the 2015 Jearmin Secret Santa! I got the amazing urdchama and let me tell you I nearly screamed at my computer when I got my giftee. It was such an honor to get to write something for someone I not only follow, but whom I genuinely admire as an artist. I can only hope that this lives up to expectations!

The cheerful tunes of a cheesy holiday special filled the room, and while frost tinted the windows out to a snow covered Trost there was nothing but warmth inside.

The movies had been Jean's idea. Though he didn't much look it, he ate, slept and breathed Christmas whenever the holiday season came around. As such, Armin had been subjected to nearly every Christmas movie that aired on TV since their high school days.

Tonight, however, the movie was little more than background noise, Jean far more occupied with leaving a trail of red marks down his boyfriend's neck. Armin was situated comfortably between his legs, a thick blanket pooled down around his waist as small, contented noises were drawn out from each tender nip and lick delivered to his sensitive skin.

Intimacy was not new to the two, but it was rare for such a perfect night arise that they could simply be with each other. Between Armin living in a cramped apartment with his childhood friends and pseudo-family Eren and Mikasa, and Jean cohabitating with his own best friend, opportunities to actually be alone were few and far between.

But tonight some higher being had smiled down upon them. Marco had gone back to his hometown for the weekend to celebrate the holidays, meaning that for three blissful days Jean and Armin could do whatever they wanted.

Just as Armin's baggy shirt was thrown haphazardly to the floor, the sudden sound of Uptown Funk pierced through the thick air and Armin froze immediately. Jean didn't seem deterred, his hands sneaking beneath the waistband of the blond's pajama pants as he murmured, "Ignore it."

Armin would love to. He really would. But... "It's Eren." He whispered back, almost in horror, and Jean bit back a laugh.

"All the more reason to ignore it."

"Jeannn-" His protests were cut off with a heady gasp as Jean's hand thumbed over the head of his cock, all while his phone continued to ring, "Jean I need to-"

"It won't kill Jaeger to have to wait." Jean said, his hand starting to give slow, deliberate pulls, "He needs to mind his own damn business anyways." It was a good reason, Jean concluded in his mind, one that Armin would find hard to refute- except that Armin was nearly leaping off of his lap, scrabbling for the phone left on the coffee table.

"Hello?"

"Armin!" Jean winced; in his haste to answer the call, Armin had managed to put it on speakerphone, meaning he'd be subjected to whatever complaints Jaeger was sure to spout off, "Where are you?"

"What do you mean where am I?" Armin asked, shooting an apologetic glance towards Jean as he spoke, "I told you I was going out tonight."

"But it's Christmas Eve!" Came the angry response (or at least, Jean thought it was anger. Maybe it was concern? Sadness? It was hard to tell with Eren), "We always do stuff on Christmas Eve!"

"Eren I've been telling you for weeks that I'd be at Jean's tonight." Armin tried to explain, flopping back down onto the couch next to his admittedly still disgruntled boyfriend, "I'll come home in the morning for us to do Christmas. Promise."

"Kirschtein?" Eren shouted, "Kirschtein?!"

"Eren I told you-"

"Look, Jaeger," Jean interrupted, "We're kinda busy right now. You can talk to him tomorrow."

A pause and then, in a screech even louder than before, "I swear to God Kirschtein, if you're planning on defiling my Armin-"

"Too late. Merry Christmas, Jaeger." Jean grabbed the phone from his beat red boyfriend, promptly ending the call and tossing it aside.

"Oh my God, Jean." Armin groaned, burying his face in his hands as his shoulders shook but just as Jean fumbled for an apology the blond burst into laughter. "He's going to murder you." His hands fell away, revealing teary eyes and a blinding smile, "Absolutely. Murder you." He wasted no time in climbing back onto his boyfriend's lap, arms winding loosely around Jean's neck.

"Worth it." Jean declared before ducking forward for a kiss, which Armin was more than willing to reciprocate. 

Then the upbeat tune started up again, Armin's phone lighting up on the couch beside them and Jean had half a mind to throw the damn thing across the room. Armin was quicker, however, bringing the phone to his ear and, without missing a beat, said, "I'm sorry, I can't come to the phone right now, I'm too busy being defiled. Please try again later." Eren's splutters on the other end went unheard as Armin ended the call and, just to be safe, turned the phone off before discarding it. 

Not even a second later, they both dissolved into a fit of laughter, Armin clinging to the front of Jean's shirt as he tried to stop himself from grinning. Jean had no such concerns, nearly in tears as he cupped his boyfriend's face in his hands, a smile stretching from ear to ear.

"He deserved that."

"He did." Armin agreed, his laughs fading into giggles as he pressed soft kisses across Jean's face, "Now, where were we?"

"Little minx." Jean grinned, his hands falling to rest comfortably on Armin's hips as he leaned forward to capture his boyfriend's lips in his own. "I really am gonna defile you, you know." He teased when they broke apart, and Armin couldn't help but laugh.

"Not if I defile you first." 

 

A couple hours and a nice, hot shower later, Armin was draped bonelessly across his lover's chest, the thick blanket on the bed covering their naked skin. With Jean's heartbeat reverberating in his ear, he couldn't help but ask, "Why don't we do this more often?"

Jean chuckled, his fingers running absentmindedly through the still damp blond locks that were spilled across his skin, "Maybe because we live with annoyingly invasive and overprotective people?"

"Huh." Armin paused for the briefest of moments before continuing, "Maybe we should change that."

"'Min, I don't know how to break this to you, but there's no stopping Mikasa and Eren. They're fucking vicious when it comes to you, and Marco's so doting it's- what?" Armin had lifted his head, a hint of amusement flashing in his eyes as he gave Jean a pointed stare. Only then did he realize what had been said, and Jean had to take a moment to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat, "Oh. You mean, like. Us. Together. Living."

"Yeah, that." Armin said, a fond smile quirking up the corners of his lips, "I mean it's just a thought, but we've been together for years, we've graduated, we both have jobs. So if you wanted to..."

"'If I wanted to' my ass, you know damn well what I'm gonna say." Jean muttered, and if Armin noticed the redness tinting his cheeks he (thankfully) didn't mention it, "Now get your stupid face up here so we can kiss on it." Armin laughed, but didn't protest, scooting his body up just enough for their lips to be able to meet. 

They had shared countless kisses that night, but none of them could compare to that chaste touch, filled with the promise of many, many more Christmases to come.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh one of my favorite Jearmin tropes is overprotective/cock-block Eren, I literally cannot get enough


End file.
